Of Raspberry Lipgloss and Mistakes
by AHigherOctave
Summary: As she stormed away the air filled with the familiar scent of apples, and I knew I’d done something wrong. Promma Mia missing moment.


He had just been walking around the corner to meet his girlfriend at her locker. Like any normal happily in love person would. What he didn't expect was to see another guy standing there, leaned next to her while she put her Chemistry shit away. "No, he definitely looks like a pterodactyl, man, I'm telling you." He sucked his breath in as Lilly let out a flirty little giggle in response. What was going on here? _Todd _was hitting on his girlfriend?

"Nah," She shook her pretty blond hair, stuffing a book into her bag. "That's like saying Corelli looks like a mouse."

"He does, man," Todd said, and sadly, he was completely serious. Lilly gave him a look and shrugged. She pulled out a tube of lip gloss, the kind he liked that tasted like raspberries. Mmm…raspberries and apples. Maybe they could go hang out in the janitor's closet for a little while…that was always fun. "So, I know you and Oliver, like, just broke up," His ears suddenly perked up, what? Lilly was breaking up with him? "But I was wondering if you wanted to, like, go to prom sometime?"

Lilly raised her perfectly plucked golden eyebrows at him, "Where did you hear that?" She demanded in her threatening, 'I'm going to hurt you' voice. Man, she was hot when she was angry.

His dumb friend started pulling at the collar of his shirt like a dead-man walking, "Nowhere, brah," He mumbled, trying to inch away.

He wasn't quick enough though, just as soon that same collar was in Lilly's grasp as she picked him up off the ground by it, "TELL ME!" She yelled, causing Todd to yelp in terror.

"Max!" He squealed at the top of his lungs, causing people around them to stop and stare. "He said you guys got into this huge fight at the beach the other day over ice skating and straws."

And just as suddenly as he had been up, he was back down with both feet on the ground as Lilly continued on with her routine, blotting some of said good smelling lip gloss onto a napkin before tossing it in the trash can across the hall in a perfect arc, "Oh that, we got into a fight because Oliver can't for the life of him remember our song. Or our first date, but we worked it out." Which meant we weren't talking about it ever again, and pretending we agreed on it.

"Oh," Todd mumbled glumly. You think Lilly's abusive streak would have turned him off, but NOOO…it just seemed to spur him on. "Well, if you dudes get into another one, we can, like, still go." Poor demented Todd, like Lilly would want to go with him when she had Smoken' Oken at her whim. Oh shit, I still had to ask her, didn't I?

She gave him a small smile, "I'll keep that in mind, Todd." She'd WHAT? My Lillypop was keeping another guy in mind? Uh, no, not happening. SOOO not happening.

I waited for Todd to walk off like a wounded puppy before walking nonchalantly up to my locker, next to Lilly's. "Olliepop," She greeted, leaning in for a kiss and I turned my cheek to her.

"Hey Lils," I muttered, putting in my combo.

I watched her brow furrow out of the corner of my eye and tried to ignore how guilty it made me feel, "What's wrong, Oliver?" She cooed, putting a hand on my arm. "Did Miley use the bay of stupidity insult again?" Actually, she had, and it had kind of hurt now that Lilly had explained it to me.

"No," I grumbled, throwing my hoodie carelessly into the locker.

"What's wrong?" She really didn't know?

"You just got asked to prom!" I accused, dropping my backpack on the ground with a thud.

She turned bright red, "You saw that?" I nodded. "Oh Olliepop, it was just _Todd_." What was with the emphasis on his name? There was no emphasis on _my _name. And wasn't _I _her boyfriend?

"I don't care if it's Todd or Orlando Bloom," I tried not to notice her involuntary shudder over her celebrity crush's name. "I don't want you flirting with other guys."

She snorted with laughter, "I was not flirting, I was rejecting. Clearly you don't know the difference." My stomach bottomed out. She couldn't have possibly just said that. She just couldn't have.

"What?" I hissed, folding my arms across my chest.

She cocked her head to the right, and I had to fight the urge to smooth some face off her face. "Well, let's just say that the Ollie Trolley hasn't sold the most tickets out of all the venues in Malibu."

"It got you on, didn't it?" I snapped, not even thinking about what I was saying.

"You're right, it only took…I dunno…FIFTEEN YEARS!" I was acutely aware that people were staring at us. I didn't really care though, I couldn't really tear my eyes away.

"Well, it's not like you could find another boyfriend!" And suddenly, the whole hallway was silent. All I could hear was her sharp intake of breath, and I watched her blue eyes brighten the way they did when she was about to cry.

"Well, you wanna know what? I've got one." She slammed her locker door shut after a moment. "I think I'll be going to prom with Todd now."

As she stormed away the air filled with the familiar scent of apples, and I knew I'd done something wrong. "Lilly, wait," I called after her, but she didn't listen, she just kept walking.

**AN: **So this is the first half of a two-shot for my own challenge. And if anyone else had written a prom fic and would like to enter, please do.


End file.
